Beautiful Creatures
by VINAI
Summary: Just a small moment of Max enjoying his equine friends. Set in an AU that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. *Pre-set in 2k13 Series!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM! Minus the horses of course lol)


_**A/N: Hola, peeps! I know, it's been a while since I wrote anything but I learned that we were moving to Oklahoma in a month soooo...yeah. So I've been busy packing and all that wonderful jazz! Who knew I had SO MUCH SHIT? I certainly didn't. Not till now anyways, but still! Ugh. *grumbles* Need to make a freaking donation to the Salvation Army or something. Uh. Ahem. Anywayzies! Yeah, so that's the latest. Don't know when I'll be able to get back into my regular routine (as if it was ever regular! Pfffffffft), but just keep an eye out for updates. As always, thank you for all the support and awesome feedback from y'all while I was gone! It means a lot to me! Enjoy darlings!**_

* * *

 **Beautiful Creatures**

Max sighed contently and walked out to his favorite willow tree in the middle of the northern pasture. The afternoon sun was shining, bringing forth a bright glare off of the metal barn roof a short distance away. All around him were horses of different colors and sizes. Some lazily munched on the sweet green grass, while others played and cantered about in the large pasture. Max frowned. A certain somebody was missing from the herd….

 _Probably out by the back corner again,_ Max thought.

A sharp whinny brought him back to the present. Catching the horses in time to see Chico, a small dapple grey pony, almost get kicked in the jaw by Reese, his mother's dark bay Quarter horse mare. The teen smirked. Chico was always trying to be such a ladies man, but it obviously never worked.

As Max settled back against the willow's trunk, he listened to the calming twittering of sparrows and chirping of insects. Off to his right, Milo, a small brown and white overo paint, stood grazing with his best pal, Muchacha, a tall jet black Thoroughbred colt. The two came as rescues from two different situations. Both of their previous owners didn't so much as give a rat's ass as far as their care went. Muchacha was reluctant to trust in the beginning when they first got him, but Milo helped bring him back slowly but surely. They became inseparable after that.

A soft nudge to his hand made him look down into the kind brown eyes of, Oreo. A tiny black and white Shetland pony who was also their most recent addition to the McGrath herd. His Uncle Forge adopted him after Oreo's previous owners couldn't afford to take care of him any longer. The other horses found him funny looking at first but they warmed up to him over time.

"You're such a cuddle bug, huh Oreo?" Max cooed the pony, running his hand along Oreo's neck. The small pony nickered contently.

Suddenly, the sound of thundering hooves made Max and Oreo look off towards the thick treeline. The other grazing horses all looked up as the newcomer galloped towards them. Oreo gave a soft whinny which the other horse returned with a toss of his mighty head. He slowed to a walk as he approached Max, snorting with a shake of his black mane and tail. The sunlight catching the deep red tint throughout the long silky strands. The horse's rich, grey roan tovero paint coat stood out with the bright green flora surrounding them in the pasture. The paint had a thick white blaze with a tiny snip on the tip of his upper lip. Three of his legs had half-stockings while his back right had a sock. The paint's celtic blue eyes pierced Max's own as he lowered his long head.

"Heya, Steel. Whatcha doing, buddy?" Max greeted the paint with a small hug around the tall horse's head. Steel nickered and nuzzled his rider's chest. Max smiled, remembering how long it took to get Steel to where he is now. The poor thing was a victim to an intense abuse case that eventually led him to slaughter. Luckily for him, Max's father rescued the horse before he could be killed and brought him back to the ranch. Trust had come agonizingly slow for Steel. Not that Max or anybody else could blame him. But with lots of love and patience, Steel turned out to be an amazing partner and together they crossed many milestones, though they still had some ways to go.

And Max planned to be there the whole way.

Oreo, starting to get jealous over all the attention Steel was getting, head butted his way in between them. Steel pinned his ears momentarily before dropping it and backing away a little, letting the tiny pony in. Reese, Chico, Milo and Muchacha saw the exchange and decided they wanted to be loved on too. Before Max knew it, he was surrounded by horses and had six horse heads bumping into his upper body.

"Ok! Ok!" The teen laughed. "Calm down you guys. I love every one of you. Nobody needs to feel left out."

His words were futile against the pushy horses smothering him. Max sighed. He was gonna be here a while.


End file.
